yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Falk
}} Falk is Martyn Littlewood's character in High Rollers D&D. He is an half-orc, half-elf fighter. Martyn plays Falk in Sessions 8 and 9 to assist Cam, Elora and Trellimar in their quest to resurrect Jiǔtóu. He then follows them to Feyden to solve the case of the missing lumber. Falk continues to appear as a NPC, played by dungeon master Mark Hulmes, in later sessions whenever necessary to the campaign. He left the adventurers in Session 11 and head to Talis'Val. He is now on a quest in search of Afelard, who has yet to return from his ambassadorial visit to the Spire of Winter. __TOC__ Stats ''Note 1: Falk's sub-class and class level is confirmed in Session 8.Let's get Falk'ed! - High Rollers D&D: Episode 8 at 3:12:39 'Note 2:' Background unknown, but Falk's history matches Hermit closely.'' ''Note 3: Ability Scores might be speculative.'' Appearance Falk is scrawny for an orc and has pale skin which more closely resembles that of an elf. He wears a scarf and goggles, and carries a slingshot which he constructed himself. He wears a belt which holds special ammunition, such as healing potions and flash bombs, for the slingshot. Personality Having endured a lot of hatred from his fellow orcs he is eager to make new friends. He was careful to not display any aggressive manner when he first met the group, instead he helped them by telling them to keep quiet, and provided them with information about the camp. Nonetheless, his training from the camp's botanists ignited his determination to protect the few good of his camp, and to either match or surpass his peers regardless of his heritage. History Falk is a member of the Darkscar clan.Let's get Falk'ed! - High Rollers D&D: Episode 8 at 0:18:07 His father is one of the more revered fighters of the clan, often getting the first pick of women from the village they have pillaged. Being a mobile camp, no one stayed long enough at one place to know that his father had kids all over the world. After a bloody battle with the elves, one of the female elves that were kept hostage for ransom got pregnant. She died after giving birth to Falk, but he is unaware of this, and so is still looking for his mother. Falk is bullied due to his appearance. His father protected him from the bullies when he was younger and he lived a happy and normal life. However, at the age of three, his father was killed while protecting his village from bandits. Ever since then, he is considered an outcast by the other orcs of his clan. Due to his young age, Falk never knew his father as he had no memories of him. He was often targeted by his peers and instructors during training, eventually dropping out of classes and began training on his own behind the camp. During one of his training sessions while performing an aerial manoeuvre, he accidentally trampled on a patch of garden, to the anger of one of the camp's female botanist Lazune. Upon recognising him, instead, she soften her tone and explained that brute strength is important, but so as harnessing the utilising the power of nature. She reminds him of the image of his mother in his mind. He then balanced his lessons between his physical training and the lessons from the camp's botanists, eventually learning some of the ways of the healing and destructive values of nature. He was recently exiled from the orc camp because he was asking too many questions about the source of their power. After defeating Raxxus, he rewarded Falk with his rune, making Falk the new camp leader. Relationships Falk was friendly towards the adventurers when he first met them. He became better friends with Cam after they fought the orcs together. Falk was not aware that Raxxus and Morgus were his half-brothers until the events of the Green Hunter. However, after the death of Dimitriv caused by Cam and on learning that Cam was accused of murder before, Falk left the adventurers to give himself time to re-assess the Cam he thought he knew. Abilities and Powers TBA Trivia *On drawing the concept art for Falk, Nina originally included a cleft chin, but Martyn decided to not have it.Let's get Falk'ed! - High Rollers D&D: Episode 8 at 3:35:38 *The inspiration for Falk's goggles is taken from the Japanese manga One Piece, where its character Usopp wears a sniper goggles.Let's get Falk'ed! - High Rollers D&D: Episode 8 at 3:13:04 *Falk revealed that he is colour blind in Session 9, after failing to notice that Cam is wearing new armour. *Mark also played the part of Falk when required, following Martyn's guest appearance. References Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:High Rollers D&D Category:High Rollers D&D Characters Category:Characters Category:Martyn Littlewood